Hime-sama Goyōjin
Animax | first = 12 April 2006 | last = 19 July 2006 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a 12 episode anime series, produced by Nomad, that aired on WOWOW from April 12, 2006 to July 19, 2006. It has been aired by the anime television network Animax across its networks worldwide, including its English language premiere in Southeast Asia, starting from October 2007 and ended in November 2007. Plot Himeko Tsubaki bumps into a pair of thieves called Leslie and Karen. She accidentally takes one of their bags containing a magic crown. Placing the crown on her head will magically turn her into a princess, and eventually fulfilling all of her wishes. Her classmates and teachers believe her to be a princess, but she becomes a target of various people who want the crown for themselves. Tagging along is the true owner of the crown, a child princess named Nana. Characters * : She's your typical Xenophobic girl who happens to find a magical crown that belongs to Nana. She likes to eat, and has the habit of misunderstanding things. Named Christie Tsubaki in the Animax dub. * : Nana is the girl that keeps following Himeko around, and though no-one understands her, in the later episodes she manages to say something to Karen, Leslie and Himeko. She owns the crown Himeko is wearing. * : Banana is a monkey, and a pet of Nana. Banana often makes trouble, even stealing Leslie's underpants. * : Sobana is Himeko's best friend with this sock puppet shaped like a cat (assuming cat-like intonations in the process). She was once locked up in prison, when she was caught wearing gloves as the law forbids them to wear gloves. She is named "Winnie" in the Animax dub. * : Aoi is perfect in school. She constantly hates Himeko since she misunderstands Aoi on poisoning Nana, which Nana caught when Aoi slipped, making Nana choke, and has vanished temporarily. She helped Karen and Leslie once. Named Prefect Maple in the Animax dub. * : Himeko's teacher at school. She often fights with Aoi, and she is the reason why Chief X has been following Himeko around. Named Marie (Often mis-pronouced by various character as 'Marian".) in the Animax dub. * : Ebine is Himeko's mother. * : Sanjūrō is Himeko's father, who often sleeps while seated in the toilet due to all-nighters (because he is a policeman). * : A professional thief. Karen knew Leslie since their childhood. Named Helen in the Animax dub. * : A professional thief. Leslie is best friends with Karen. Named Louise in the Animax dub. * : An assassin whose mission is to kill Himeko to get her crown--a mission he cannot fulfill because he has developed a crush on her. Named Alan in the Animax dub. * * * * Episode list Production Staff *Director: Shigehito Takayanagi *Episode director: Yuki Nanoka (ep 8) *Original work: Shigehito Takayanagi *Original character design: Mitsue *Character design: Makoto Koga *Color design: Hiroko Umezaki *Art director: Kazuya Fukuda *Editing: Bun Hida *Director of photography: Yumiko Morimoto *Music: Katsuyuki Harada *Music producer: Yoshiyuki Ito *Sound director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Sound effects: Minoru Yamada Music Opening Theme *百発百中とらぶるん♪ (Hyappatsu Hyakuchū Toraburun♪) *:Lyrics by: Aki Hata *:Composition by: Shinji Tamura *:Arrangement by: Masaki Suzuki *:Song by: Ryōko Shintani and Ui Miyazaki Ending Theme *CANDY☆POP☆SWEET☆HEART *:Lyrics, Composition and Arrangement by: R·O·N *:Song by: Ryōko Shintani *:Music by: PINK BAMBI ''Note: Ryōko Shintani and Ui Miyazaki sang the theme songs under the name of Himeko Tsubaki and Nana. External links *Official website *WOWOW's website for Hime-sama Goyōjin * Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Fantasy anime and manga it:Hime-sama Goyōjin ja:姫様ご用心 zh:小心啊公主